Night Visit
by Al Evans
Summary: In the middle of the night Mary Jane is awoken by a visit from Peter Parker, but what's caused him to call on her at such a late hour?


_This is a pseudo sequel to two of my other stories called 'Wasted Time' and even this other one I did which is a tongue in cheek piece._

_s/10763384/1/Wasted-time-Version-1_

_s/10803414/1/Wasted-Time-Version-2_

_s/10771942/1/Past-Partners_

_For context's case imagine this story takes place some undisclosed amount of time in the future where Peter and Mary Jane have gotten back together._

* * *

><p>Several loud knocks awoke Mary Jane. Turning over in her bed she glanced at her clock and realising how late it was, assumed she'd dreamt the noise, and tried to go back to sleep. She'd barely closed her eyes again when the knocking sounded again.<p>

Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up and throwing on a night robe, MJ padded across the pitch black apartment floor. Reaching the door she peered through the spy hole and was taken aback by what she saw. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Tiger...?"

Peter stood in the dark hallway looking dishevelled and quite terrible. He was shaking slightly and almost seemed like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Peter...what...what're you doing here? It's 3 a.m."

"I...I just..." Peter was taking deep rattling breaths, and almost seemed like he was on the verge of tears. He breathed in deeply for a moment and met MJ's concerned gaze. Suddenly he embraced her and entered the apartment.

MJ knew Peter wasn't using his spider strength but the hug was very tight all the same. MJ wasn't sure what was going on but instinctively she raised her arms and put them around Peter. In that moment he loosened his grip and to MJ's surprise began kissing her neck.

"Peter...stop!"

Peter stopped and pulled back from MJ immediately, letting go of her. He bowed his head and put his hands on the back of his neck as if in pain. He began to shake a little more, and MJ suddenly realised he was starting to sob.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I...I-"

"Shhhhh" MJ whispered as she came closer to Peter and placed her hands around his face, lifting it up to meet her's.

"It's okay." She whispered reassuringly. "It's okay."

Peter steadily lowered his hands and as he did so MJ hugged him tight. He returned the hug, gradually halting his sobbing.

After a minute or two, MJ gently pulled away and again placed her hands around Peter's face aging, bringing it close to hers.

"Come and sit down okay." Peter nodded, almost like a child.

MJ closed the door and then took Peter's hand, leading him to the couch in front of her TV. For a while Peter just stared straight ahead into the darkness whilst MJ rubbed his back gently. Eventually MJ broke the silence.

"Peter what's wrong? What happened?"

Peter gulped and then took a deep breath.

"I...I was in Times Square. I was fighting...Mysterio and he..." Peter closed his eyes as if in pain. MJ leaned in towards Peter and spoke gently.

"What? What did he do?"

"He...he used some kind of...I dunno, hallucinogen I guess. It...It made me see stuff...horrible stuff..."

MJ took Peter's hand and gently squeezed. She wasn't sure if it was to reassure Peter or herself.

"Was...Was it your Aunt May? Did he make you see her getting...hurt?"

Peter bowed his head again and lightly shook it.

"Well then...your uncle?"

Peter shook his head again.

"No...He...he made me see...you..."

MJ's eyes widened in the darkness.

"He...I mean I don't think he knew what I saw but...I saw you die MJ..."

This time MJ gulped.

"I saw you die right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to..." Peter began to slightly sob again and put his head in his hands.

MJ wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh God. Peter please, its okay. It's okay." Her voice was shaky despite her attempts to reassure him. She was freaked out herself merely hearing about this and could only imagine how Peter felt. She took his hands and gently lowered them from his face.

"I'm fine see. I'm fine."

She pulled his head close to hers kissed him a few times, as if to prove her own words.

"I'm fine. And you're fine. It was just...Just a-"

"It was the _worst _MJ..."

Mary Jane didn't know what to say to this so she just stared into Peter's face, as if hoping he'd give her some indication of what to do.

"And it...It made me think about what you said last week. About how we wasted time being apart for so long."

MJ remembered the conversation they'd had in her bedroom the week before and how it had been _Peter_ at the time who was reassuring _her._

"When...When I saw you there. When I thought you were dead. All those moments you were in L.A., or with Pedro, or when I was with Carlie, or when we were just dancing around each other...that was all I could think about. And about how I hated myself for not doing something different back then so that I could be with you."

MJ opened her mouth, but closed it again.

"That...That's why I had to come here. I had to see you. I had to...to..."

"To make sure I was...okay?"

Peter nodded.

"I had to make sure you were okay and real and...I needed you... And right now I hate myself for that."

"What!" MJ exclaimed in a whisper. "Why? Why would you ha-"

"Because if I was...I dunno." Peter shrugged. "If I was less selfish, or less irresponsible, or...or _something_. If I could make myself leave you alone-"

"Oh Peter-"

"If I was strong enough to leave you alone and then you'd never be in danger and then I'd never have to see you get hu-"

"Peter _listen_ to me!"

Peter stopped talking and turned to face MJ who's raised her voice

"Do you really think cutting yourself off from me would make things better? You really think you'd be being Mr. Responsible by staying away from me?"

Peter stared at her stony faced and MJ began to get angry, small tears building in her eyes.

"Why don't you try that Peter? Why don't you try staying away from me? In fact why don't you stay away from Aunt May too? And Betty. And Glory, and Randy and Robbie and everyone else. Go on, go into isolation. _That'll_ keep us all safe right?"

"It...It-" Peter tried to reply but MJ didn't give him the chance.

"Shut up, alright!" Peter didn't need to see MJ's face in the dark apartment to tell she was scowling. "I know you as well as anyone ever could and let me tell you something alright! You _need_ people. You wouldn't last by yourself and you'd go crazy if you were all alone. And then what good would you be to anyone. How many people would die because Spider-Man was too off the rails to actually help anyone? _That_ would be you being selfish. So stop beating yourself up and painting yourself as the bad guy because _you_ are not the bad guy Peter Parker. _You_ are a goddam hero and it makes me so angry when people give you crap you don't deserve. But you know what? Sometimes it gets me even angrier that after all this time _you_ give yourself crap you don't deserve."

"I-"

"_I'm not done yet!_ You deserve to be happy and we both know _I_ make you happy. We both know _you_ need _me. _You cut yourself off from me I would never, ever forgive you because I _know_ it'd mean you were lesser for it and other people would suffer because you were off your A-game." Peter could hear MJ breathing heavily through her nostrils, gearing up for another assault. "And on top of that, guess what tiger, _you_ make _me_ happy too. And for all the baggage that comes with you, I would honestly risk my life everyday if it meant I could spend an hour being happy with you rather than the rest of my life miserable without you. _I_ knew what I was getting into and _I_ chose this okay! So don't you _dare_ take that away from me. After all I've done for you and everyone else I_ deserve_ to be happy. "

Peter's demeanour had utterly changed. He looked both taken aback and almost comically scared of the scowling MJ.

"I...I'm sorry" Was all he could say after awhile. MJ leaned back and crossed her arms, not looking directly at Peter.

"Yeah well...Next time don't beat yourself as much...There's no shortage of people who want to do that already..."

Peter chuckled. MJ could tell he was still not completely alright.

But she also knew Peter well enough to know he would be.

"I...I guess I should be going. It's pretty late." Peter made to get up.

"Don't be stupid." Said MJ firmly. She got up and padded over to her bedroom door.

"If you'd like...we could make _absolutely_ sure this is no hallucination."

She went into the room and a moment or two later Peter followed her in.


End file.
